


Simplicity AU

by ginvash



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginvash/pseuds/ginvash
Summary: 算刚那个小短片Simplicity的AU吧 将军Rumlow和向他弃暗投明（不 的Rollins不用在意我在写啥 因为我自己也不知道 看肉就好了（。





	Simplicity AU

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文  
> 渣文笔  
> 慎入

Rumlow回到居所，遣开了门口的卫兵开门进去。他摘掉帽子，用手扒了扒刚刚理短的头发，回想起不久前理发店里的对话，嘴角勾起个不屑的弧度。抬手去挂帽子时，忽然被人贴上来拦腰搂住，伸出的那只胳膊晃了一下 ，军帽扣在地上发出声闷响。Rumlow弯身去捡，身后的男人也跟着微倾身体，让跨部更紧密的挨上去。黄昏十分的暧昧光线透过玻璃窗将两人重贴的身形拉出一道长长的影子，看起来如同一个人。湿热的空气很快就让被环住的腰部沁出汗水，在军装衬衫上印出一圈深色痕迹。他不太舒服的扭动了一下，却并没挣开，只是重新挂好帽子，慢悠悠的解起衣扣。

“你出门的时候可没有这个。”贴着Rumlow的高大男人捏着他的下巴抬高，另一只手的食指在他脖颈上的一处伤口蹭了蹭，一道一公分左右的小口子，周围才凝固不多久的血迹还是新鲜的红色，在光洁的皮肤上很是显眼。男人把脸凑上去，沿着下颌拉直的线条舔去那点血迹，让嘴唇停在Rumlow下巴上，继续说：“你出门的时候，也没有这么滑。”

“喜欢吗？年轻了五岁的General Rumlow。”Rumlow按住男人的脑袋，瞥了一眼穿衣镜里的自己，短到快要贴头皮的头发，没了胡子的下巴，他看起来就像刚参军那会儿的新兵蛋。

“呣……”男人沉吟了一声，“恐怕不止五岁。”接着在Rumlow下巴与颈侧留下细密的吮吻，那道原本愈合的伤口又被碰破，开始渗血。

“你该在外面站岗的，Rollins。”Rumlow哼笑了一声，语气中并没有责备的意思。

“外面太热，而且无聊的要死，你得负起责任帮我找点儿事儿干。”说完最后一个字，那个被称作Rollins的男人挺腰在他屁股上撞了一下，意味明显。“我可是把生意都交给了你，别总忙着枪毙人，分些时间给我。”

“啊，这可冤枉我了。”Rumlow原地转了个身，让自己开始变硬的胯下碾过Rollins隆起的裤子门襟，“理发店的老家伙正活的好好的，感慨着他们的将军是何等的宽宏大量。”

Rollins歪歪头，故作惊讶的瞪起眼睛，“你可不像是会平白留下别人一条命的，看来心情很好？”

“是啊，多美好的一天，” Rumlow微笑着攀上男人肩头，手指陷进对方梳理整齐的背头， “General Rumlow下对了赌注捡回一条命，来庆祝吧。”映着窗外的血色残阳，话尾音消失在交叠的唇间。

这个吻几乎是瞬间就变的粗暴起来，没有轻柔的挑逗试探，两人像互相撕咬的野兽那样互不退让的啃咬着对方。不知谁先咬破了谁的嘴，交缠的唇齿间蔓延开腥甜的味道，催化剂般烘燃了欲火。他们互相推挤着移向卧室，褪去的上衣掉落在半路，配枪也重重砸在木地板上。当他们双双倒在床上，Rollins稍稍退开了几秒脱掉裤子，而Rumlow也趁机扒光了自己，两具赤裸的身体重又相贴时，较量便开始了。

Rollins卡住Rumlow的脖子把他想要抬起的上半身压了回去，后者裂嘴笑开，顶起左边膝盖朝上方的男人肋侧撞去，趁Rollins护住身侧放松力道的瞬间翻身压了上去，骑在他胯上。Rumlow按住男人双手，俯身用力咬住他的下唇，舌尖碰到温热的血流后便轻柔舔弄起来。Rollins喉间挤出低低的吼声，一边追逐着Rumlow的舌头一边奋力挣动着想要把他掀下去，尝试了几次之后终于找准机会将他甩到了地上。Rollins立即跟着扑上去压住他，攥紧Rumlow的双腕压在头顶，膝盖跪在他大腿上死死制住。

“Rollins！”被压在地板上的Rumlow大声喊着上方男人的名字，琥珀色的眼中滚动着嗜血的狂暴。

Rollins脸上泛起同样疯狂的笑，一口咬住Rumlow颈侧，发狠的力道轻易便让犬齿刺破了皮肤，他听着身下男人毫不掩饰的痛呼，笑意更加明显。Rollins大力吸吮着破损部位流出的血液，温热的铁锈味让他想起曾经的一些过往，想起这个男人捅在自己口中的枪管——

被口腔捂热的铁块顶着他的舌头与上膛，他跪在地上仰头看向面前的男人，整齐的军装，有些过于好看的脸孔，嘴角挂着不可一世的微笑。

“把你有的东西都给我，我留下你这条命。”那男人推了推手中的枪这么说。

他盯着他，与喉咙里应激的呕吐感一同泛起的，是一阵窜过鼠蹊的颤栗，那瞬间他觉得自己硬的快要射出来了。于是，他给了他自己拥有的一切，他的生意，他的军队，以及，他自己。

“General，”Rollins腾出一只手抚上Rumlow的下体，同样的硬度与热度让他满意的眯了眯眼，“就像你今天带回来的那道伤口，得到某样东西的时候，总得付出些代价。”

Rumlow放松了身体躺在他身下，舔了舔自己的嘴唇说：“付出的代价与获得的东西相比起来，几乎是可以忽略不计的。”

“那看来你做了一笔好买卖。”Rollins贴上他唇角，声音低哑。

Rumlow在让他们之间那点距离消失之前轻声说：“我向来只做好买卖。”

这次的亲吻轻缓许多，但先前造成的伤口依旧疼痛着留着血。Rollins像是要把Rumlow口中那点儿血味都扫到自己嘴里一样的吸吮扫荡着，后者发出忘情的哼吟，挺起身体把自己往对方手中送去，Rollins意会的收紧手指，在他的阴茎上套弄起来。

Rollins调整了下姿势，放开了对Rumlow双腿的压制，而他早该想到的，那个男人不可能就这么乖乖躺着。当两人的上下位置再一次变换时，Rollins的后脑重重的磕在地上，视线稳定下来后他朝骑在自己身上的人翻了个白眼。

“你就这么喜欢骑我？”

“没错。”

Rumlow得意的让臀部碾压过Rollins勃起的阴茎，引来他一下低喘。接着把两根手指探进他嘴里，夹着他的舌头翻搅了一会儿，然后摸向自己身后的入口，毫不犹豫的捅了进去。

“就连我的乐趣也要剥夺走。”Rollins咂咂嘴，有些遗憾的说。

“这也是我的乐趣，掌控一切。”Rumlow稍抬起上身，更大的分开腿，空出来的那只手撑在Rollins腹部，挑起眼看着他，“我以为你也喜欢免费表演呢。”

Rollins喷了下鼻息没再答话，两手分别覆在跨在他身侧的大腿上，缓慢的摩挲着。Rumlow挑眉，眼睛在那两只手上转了一圈，之后对上Rollins的视线。他故意晃动身体，让身下那根勃起的阴茎有一下没一下的擦碰过他的会阴与睾丸，而手上一刻不停的操着自己，只是在相触的瞬间将手指夹得更紧。Rollins茶绿色的眼睛此时看起来深暗的接近黑色，下巴上那道被胡茬盖住不甚明显的旧疤随着他绷紧的下颌抽搐着，Rumlow浅笑着看着男人的反应，在他真的恼火起来之前，抽出手指，扶着他的阴茎坐了上去。

草草扩张的两只根本无法与Rollins的大东西相比，吞入龟头后Rumlow长长呼了口气，继续稳定的落下身体。Rollins早已学会在这种时候不插手，只是扶着对方的腿看着自己的老二消失在他的屁股里。

“操……”终于把整根性器完全纳入身体后，Rumlow皱眉骂了一句，见鬼的Rollins实在是太大了，搞多少次他都没法习惯最开始被进入的感觉，仿佛肠道要被撑破的胀痛可一点儿都算不上不舒服。

“也许你的乐趣需要改改。”Rollins拍拍他的腿调笑。

Rumlow上身前倾，两手撑到男人脑袋两侧，嘶声道，“闭嘴。”然后用嘴唇堵回了低低的闷笑，接着摆动起臀部，一下下吞吐体内的性器。

起初的几下摩擦很是干涩，那一丁点儿唾液起不到什么润滑效果，不过很快Rollins的老二就吐出了些前液作为贡献，使得Rumlow逐渐放松下来的肌肉更加顺畅的夹裹着它上下滑动。

Rollins的手指摸索到两人相连的部位，指腹磨蹭着Rumlow下体入口处被撑至几近平滑的皱褶，试着从那里紧密的缝隙钻进去。Rumlow察觉他的意图后张开眼看了他几秒，哼哼出一个大概是笑的音节，更用力吮住他的舌头，并未加以阻止。得到默许后的Rollins试探着将指尖挤了进去，括约肌紧紧勒住他的手指和阴茎，柱身上传来的压力爽他低吼了出来。而骑着他的Rumlow也发出了声拔高的呻吟，堵在亲吻的嘴唇之间模糊不清，辨不出因为快感还是疼痛。

Rollins没再继续深入，拔出手指抱着Rumlow滚了一圈，将他压在身下，掰着他的大腿分开，更用力的干进那个小洞里。似乎对下身传来的撞击力道十分满意，Rumlow忽略了对位置变换的不快，搂住他的脑袋换着角度啃咬他的嘴唇与下巴。两人的唇瓣早已都伤痕累累，肿胀的热度似乎麻痹了痛楚，只让交合的欲望层层堆叠着攀上高峰。Rumlow充血的阴茎随着Rollins的挺动一下下摩擦在对方小腹上，不算痛快的触碰，却也聊胜于无，再加上后穴里偶尔被擦过的前列腺，麻酥酥的快感让他的顶端也慢慢湿润起来。

有风吹进屋内，带动了空气流动，却无法让粘稠的热度消散一分，汗液在四周蒸腾开，连呼吸都变得困难起来。他们狠狠干着，肉体怕打的声音一下下回荡在房间里，夹杂着粗重的喘息与断续的呻吟，如同两只搏斗的野兽，好像一旦有谁松下劲来就会被另一方咬断喉咙似的。

Rollins忽然感到Rumlow收缩下体夹了他一下，接着又是一阵天旋地转，他再次被按在了地板上。侵入他口中的舌头抽离开，紧贴他胸口的身体也向后撤去，他看着那男人重新直起上身，一手向后撑着他的膝盖，一手握在自己不断滴着水的阴茎上快速撸动，同时夹紧屁股摇动着腰臀。他攥住Rumlow的髋骨，指尖用力到掐进皮肉，胯部也跟随着节奏一同向上顶动。

没多会儿Rumlow就绷紧身体射了出来，喷溅出的精液洒在Rollins胸腹，有些甚至射到了他嘴角。他停下了一会儿，探出舌尖把那几滴白液扫到口中，细品着那股熟悉又怪异的味道，接着更大力的顶了Rumlow几下，跟着也射进了他身体里。

骑在他身上的男人短暂的闭了会儿眼，覆着汗水的胸膛起伏着，在所剩无多的夕阳里闪着点点微光。Rollins盯着他刮去胡茬后显得异常年轻的脸，红肿的嘴唇周围都是被涂开的混着血的口水，他对上他缓慢睁开的眼睛，水润的光泽并没影响到那之中投射出的胜券在握的高傲。

他像个国王，审视着自己的所有物；他就是国王，透过Rollins看着他所拥有的土地与人民。

“看着吧，Rollins，他们将要偿还的会比我所付出的多的多，看着吧。” Rumlow张开嘴露出森白的牙齿，笑的好似来自地狱的索命鬼。

那嘶哑的声音让Rollins难以自控了颤抖了一下，仍旧埋在男人体内的欲望再次升腾起来。


End file.
